


圆

by wangmumu1212



Category: markgun 甜橙
Genre: M/M, markgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangmumu1212/pseuds/wangmumu1212





	圆

 

gun曾在大学的某一场聚会上听其中一个女生对他的好友说过这样的一句话，地球是圆的，所以我们总会再遇见。

 

那时，他不信，只觉得这不过是女生的撩拨之词。

 

可后来一切都证实了，地球是圆的，人总会再遇见的。

 

包括他们。

 

——

 

“唔…mark！你放开我！”

 

gun用力地拍打着身下人的后背，白皙的脚踝因为挣扎不断地在空中划着弧线，瓷白一样的细嫩肌肤映进身下人的眼里，瞬间便引起一阵燥热，眼睛红了一圈，这个名叫mark的男人加重了按在gun腰间的手上的劲儿。

 

三步并做一步，mark将gun狠狠地摔进了床上，欺身向前，左手抵在了gun的耳边。

 

mark的眼睛扫射一般，带着那样的赤裸与“热情”，从下到上而来，直到最后停在了gun红色的唇上，丰唇早已因为喊叫因为得不到水分变得有些干燥，甚至于在某条唇纹旁已经有了小小的起皮。

 

随着右手拇指在唇上来回摩擦，mark舌头精确的找到了那块起皮，在两秒的停顿以后，上下牙齿咬合，将其撕下，鲜血应声涌出，水滴样的血珠停在了下唇上，和那白皙精致的脸蛋相配极了。

 

“嘶”突然的疼痛让gun倒吸了一口气

 

嘴角斜着上扬，mark慢慢靠近，在gun害怕的眼神下，他噙住了那片下唇，占有一般狠狠地吸允起来，血腥攻占了他的舌尖，最终浓成恶魔一般的低语，“Gun Napat na Ranong，欢迎回家”

 

第二天早晨

 

侧身看见眼前大大的落地窗和站在那窗前的mark时，gun才从睡梦中清醒过来。

 

搭上脑门的手臂倾斜下阴影掩住了他晃动的眼神。

 

原来，一切都是真的。

 

背对着gun，mark的眼睛是看着窗外的，他的眼底触及的是绿油油的草地，蔚蓝色的天空，随风而动的鲜花，而他的全部注意力却全在身后gun的身上，发出的细小的声音足以让他知晓gun已睡醒的这个事实，抬手吸了一口手中的香烟，他说道“醒了？下楼吃饭吧”

 

和记忆中的不同，mark的声音褪去了青涩变得更加低沉了，循着声音，gun抬起了头，他看见了中指和无名指间夹着一根香烟。

 

他抽烟吗？

 

“我记得…你以前不抽烟的”

 

是不确定的语气。

 

“现在抽了”说着，mark又抽了一口。

 

不知道为何，gun觉得这一幕有些妩媚动人。mark挑起的眉眼和嘴角微微的倾斜上扬，充满了痞子气，可混着长相看，却有种说不出来的妖艳美。

 

目不转睛地看着mark，gun无意识地说了句“少抽点”

 

听见这话，mark慢慢向gun走来，半跪在床边，mark仰视着gun，问道“你要帮我戒吗？”

 

“你这么热心，肯定会帮我的”

 

mark笑了，像个单纯可爱正在撒娇的孩子。

 

自问自答，也不听gun张口要说着什么，mark狠狠地吸了一口烟，仰着头封住gun的唇。烟从mark的嘴中蹿进gun的嘴中，没有一点的预兆，这让从不吸烟的gun呛了一口，他下意识地张大嘴，企图让烟从嘴中跑出来好令自己的喉咙舒服点。见缝插针，mark的手控着gun的后脑勺将gun的脑袋猛拉下来，逼着gun低下头颅与自己接吻，mark的舌头贪恋地在gun的唇中搅动，薄荷味的香烟混着gun的气息让他欲罢不能，啃噬着gun的下唇，mark的舌尖玩耍样地在上面一寸一寸地游走，看着上气不接下气的gun，mark调皮地将拉扯出的银丝断在gun的唇角，看着眼前白皙的脸上染上红通的情欲，mark叼起手指间那差不得要熄灭的了香烟起身离开。

 

眼神恍惚，gun抬起手背，喘息着将唇边的银丝慢慢擦去。他的心脏跳动得很快，比第一次和mark接吻还快。

 

将双脚放进奶白色的毛绒拖鞋里，gun向着门外走去。房门外隔着栏杆，gun看见楼下正端坐在餐桌前的mark，柔软的细发，节骨分明的手……都很以前一样，唯独挺拔的后背看上去更加孤傲了。扶着扶手，gun走下楼梯，来到mark的面前。

 

瞥见gun的衣角，mark拿起了手中的汤勺，冷冷地说道“吃饭”

 

gun向着另一端走去，可走到一半的时候，他停下了，长长的餐桌上只有mark的面前摆放着精致的早餐，另一端根本没有摆放任何食物，甚至，连把椅子都没有。

 

疑惑地转身，gun看见mark正撑着下巴冲自己笑。

 

“去哪儿？不吃饭？”

 

怀疑地向mark走去。

 

忽然，gun的手腕被mark拉住，他跌坐进了mark的怀抱。

 

搂着gun的腰肢，mark将舀起的粥送至他的嘴边。

 

“要张嘴啊”

 

mark的指腹隔着gun的白色衬衫在他的腰肢打圈，一下一下地极有规律。

 

gun被挠地有些受不了，缩了腰，他的声音也颤抖了“……痒”

 

因为gun的躲闪，到嘴边的粥被打翻，白色衬衫瞬间留下了一摊粘稠。

 

眯着眼睛，mark将勺子丢回碗里，放在gun腰肢上的手也加重了力道，疼得gun向mark的胸膛靠去。

 

这下，粥也蹭上了mark的衣服，黑色的西装上白色的米粥显得格外碍眼。

 

“衣服脏了呢”

 

语速平缓，没有任何怒气的感觉，但最后尾音明显有些上扬，不知道为什么，gun觉得后面好像有什么在等待着自己。

 

gun的直觉真的很准。

 

mark掰开gun的腿，让原本双腿并拢侧坐在他腿上的gun双腿叉开，像公交车上找不到坐的人，gun坐在mark的腿上，mark的眼睛正对上了gun的后脑勺。

 

察觉到gun的不安，mark的手臂环上gun的腰，将他牢牢控住。

 

“衣服脏了得脱去洗啊”

 

说着，mark的手指摸向了gun的胸膛，食指指腹从锁骨间的凹陷的位置慢慢滑下，解下一颗又一颗纽扣。

 

紧张着害羞着，gun闭紧了双眼。

 

压低声音，mark的唇靠在了gun的耳垂边“我的…也脏了呢”

 

闭上眼睛听力便更加敏感，gun能清晰地听到mark的呼吸声，能听到衣服脱离肉体的摩擦声，能听到衣服褪下掉落在地板上的声音，所有的声音在脑海里放大，耳朵和脸都开始发烫了。

 

！！

 

gun瞪大了眼睛，他感觉到自己的后背上有什么抵上来，不算圆润的，突兀的，像是……

 

快速低头，看着自己胸前那凸起的两颗小红豆，gun觉得后背上的就是mark的小红豆。

 

他从来没有感受过这么猛烈的，就算是一年前和mark交往，也不过是停留在亲吻而已。挺直后背，gun的身体僵硬了。

 

！！

 

刚还在感叹太猛烈的gun此刻更是快窒息了，如果他没有感觉错，mark的左手正放在他的小gun上！

 

“…mark？”颤抖着唇，gun的心脏快跳出胸膛了。

 

mark无以为然，一手揉搓着小gun，一手舀起粥将勺子递到gun的嘴边“张嘴，啊～”

 

他不知道mark在玩什么把戏，可看着眼前的粥，gun只得乖乖吞下。

 

“啊！”

 

算是喝粥的奖励，mark捏了一下小gun，突如其来的快感，让gun不自觉地惊叫了一声。

 

一勺粥又递到了眼前。

 

正犹豫着要不要喝，gun忽然感觉到mark的手指正在溜进他的短裤里。连忙上手压住，gun扭头看向mark，刚要怒斥，却被mark含住了红唇。

 

不知道什么时候，gun的短裤连同内裤都被mark的手指褪下了，此刻正悠悠地挂在腿间。

 

一股微风吹过，下面凉飕飕的让gun打了个激灵，gun这才反应过来，自己已经被mark扒个精光了。

 

握住小gun，mark不紧不慢地撸动了起来，右手依旧将粥递到gun的嘴边，好像正在做那动作的人根本不是他。

 

“要专心喝粥啊”

 

脚尖蜷成一团，gun努力控制着自己已经乱到不行的呼吸，颤抖着，唇够到了勺子的边缘。

 

现在，连喝口粥都是困难的事。

 

勉强将粥吸进口中，gun的身子软成一滩春水，手臂遮盖眼睛，他大口地喘息了起来，后背摩擦着mark胸前的小红豆。

 

“咻”

 

mark手臂环住gun两条腿，用把尿的姿势来将gun带到餐桌的另一边。

 

把gun放上空荡的餐桌，mark将gun转身面向自己，细长的眼睛打量了起来。

 

脸羞得通红，gun连忙用手捂住mark的眼睛，声音如蚊，他说，“别…别看”

 

熟悉的手掌，恍然如昨日，mark突然想起一年前和gun交往的岁月，曾几时，gun也这样捂着他的眼睛，藏着惊喜要给他。曾几时，gun也羞红了脸，只因为在他耳边说的一句喜欢。

 

将gun的手拉下攥进手心，mark噙住了gun的唇，唇角还留着刚刚的粥余下的米粒。

 

十指相扣，mark的手掌抚着gun的脖颈，指腹沿着血管而下，仿佛在追寻血液流淌的轨迹。接吻满足不了mark，亲吻顺势而下，mark吸血鬼吞食般地在gun的脖子上烙下烙印，红色的，玫瑰般娇艳的的于眼底一一盛放。

 

啃咬着gun的锁骨，mark的泪水却突然涌出，一颗两颗打在锁骨凹陷的地方。

 

“不要再离开了好不好？”

 

像个被抛弃的小孩，mark的眼眶里噙满泪水，他的心脏疼得厉害，每一处都在反问，是不是下一秒自己怀里的人就会不见。

 

“…”

 

听不到回答，mark将gun扑倒在餐桌上，冰凉的木头让gun身体抖了抖，但瞬间便被胸前mark的热吻给淹没了。

 

手指搅动内壁，mark扶着硕大来到洞口面前，感受到物体抵住下体的gun瞬间紧张了起来，内壁开合着，不知是拒绝还是邀请。

 

初次体验的害怕席卷了gun的思绪，攀上mark的臂膀，他仰着头索求mark的亲吻。

 

混着亲吻的甜蜜，mark挺身向前，撑开褶皱，他大刀阔斧地扭动起身躯，每一下都顶到深处，誓要将gun艹到下不了床走不动道，“唔…gun，你…逃不掉的！”

 

“呜呜…轻点～嗯～”呻吟着，gun紧紧地抱住mark的身躯。

 

一句满是颤音的话引得mark兴致大发，抬起gun的一条腿，mark抽出自己的分身，看着那收缩的小孔，又狠狠地捅了回去，一进一出玩得不亦乐乎。

 

“不要了，不要了，呜呜……”

 

“逃了半年，要补回来啊！”一字一顿说着，mark又狠狠地往那敏感点上捅去。

 

低吼声呻吟声蔓延在公寓的各个角落直至日落西山。

 

gun是在地板上醒来的，冰凉的木板因为他的平躺而变得温热，不过也只有他睡过的那一片是如此，当手掌挨及未温过的地板，gun着实被五指传来的寒冷吓了一跳，身边的人也许早就醒了，此刻正支着身子看着gun的表情。

 

gun的脸在一瞬间就红了，滴血般的红，一是想起了被晕前的多场“恶战”，二是因为自己和面前的人都未着片缕。

 

连忙扒过离自己最近的沙发上的白色镂空蕾丝靠背巾，gun用自己最快的速度将自己卷起，双人沙发并不算长所以只能勉强围住了gun的下半身，他的两条光溜溜的小腿迫不得已露在外面，月光撒进屋子，gun像极了被海水冲上沙滩的美人鱼。

 

mark却不像gun，一丝不挂，没有半点羞涩，他侧卧于地板上，手撑着脑袋，扬头看着怯生生缩站在沙发一角的gun。

 

“很白嫩”

 

慢悠悠的话听不出是赞美还是调戏，gun感觉mark的眼是透视的，目光下，是赤身裸体的。

 

“别…别看”这让他自己红了脸的话是对mark说的，可gun却抬手遮住了自己的眼睛，禁闭着，耳根悄悄爬上了红，染遍了周围的白皙肌肤，只是总不及那发的红艳。

 

逆着月色，mark站了起身，脚踏过一块块冰凉的木板，直至停在gun的身后，闭了眼睛其他感觉总要敏感些，gun能感受到来自mark身体的热度，散发着，一寸一寸逼近，肉体的光滑像是个环在慢慢包围，伴随着自己的一声惊叫，“啊！”，gun猛睁开了眼。他离mark的下巴许只有一个拳头的距离，mark打横抱起了gun，手掌贴着gun的腿，gun沉在mark深色的瞳孔里，丝毫没注意到抱着他的人的某个部位起了反应。

 

“啪”mark拍了下浴缸旁的开关，应声而下，浴室里亮起了暖色的光。

 

gun坐在浴缸的边缘，手紧紧扣住，他不知正在放水的mark到底想要干嘛。

 

抚着水，确定好温度，mark跨进了浴缸。

 

mark仰着头靠着浴缸，淹着身躯的平静水面等不到gun的反应，mark只好出声“不洗澡吗？”

 

“你…你先洗…我…我…我一会儿再来”说着，gun从边缘跃了起来。

 

“扑通”

 

mark哪里会让他逃，大手一捞，扣着gun的纤细腰肢，将其拖进了这一池春水。

 

似跌似坐地，gun的后背贴住了mark的胸膛，臀瓣隔着热水觉察到了那东西，gun僵硬着，一动也不敢动了。

 

“mark…那个…”gun红通了脸，难以启齿。

 

“你还喜欢我”mark的话是不肯定的语气。

 

“你为什么逃跑？对我有过真心吗？”埋进gun的肩窝，mark的唇轻覆其上，语气平淡，不似提问。

 

“你呢，对我有过真心吗？”gun的眼睛瞬时蒙了一片水雾，巨大的委屈难过苦楚在其中酝酿，下一秒便要滴落于池水，化作千万滴之一。

 

“除了你，谁配拥有我的真心”

 

mark的一句反问回了gun最直接的回答，我可以对谁都虚情假意，唯独对你，我只有一颗真心。

 

“可noon说…我只是给你暖床的”说着，gun的眼泪滴落进了浴池，泛起不大的一点涟漪。

 

“yoyo？是谁？”

 

听到mark疑惑不解的声，gun猛转过了头。他怎么可能连yoyo是谁都不知道。

 

偏偏头，gun试探的说，“就那个yoyo啊？”

 

？

 

“你的女朋友，校之星yoyo啊”

 

“我只和你交往过”mark皱起了眉头，一脸严肃。

 

什么鬼？mark没和yoyo交往过，甚至连yoyo是谁都不知道，嗯？是啊，我也没问过mark啊，难道…！！

 

gun这才意识到原来一切都是误会，都是那个喜欢mark的女生耍的阴谋诡计。

 

偏转过身，gun紧紧地搂住mark，“对不起，对不起，对不起，都是我太笨了…”

 

gun不停地道着歉，为着自己误会了mark，为着与mark错过了半年的好光景。

 

聪明如mark一下就知道了事情的来龙去脉，喜悦涌上心头，他笃定了，gun再也不会离开自己了。

 

手掌扣着gun的后脑勺，mark噙住了吗片红润的下唇，舔舐，啃咬，吸允，双唇缠绵着交换彼此的爱意。

 

一边热吻，mark的手一边向下，隔着那蕾丝靠背巾，他揉搓着gun的小宝贝，掌心包着，顺时针的揉捏，两轻一重地唤醒gun的欲望。

 

“坐上来补偿我，好不好”沙哑的声藏着诱惑，是躲在礁石后歌唱的海妖啊。

 

扬着头，gun扶住了mark的肩膀，热水随着gun的转身涌动着，被水浸漫过的肌肤带着燥热，混着情爱的汗水，gun摸到了水下的那根巨大。

 

“乖，它很想你”

 

听，海妖又在歌唱了。

 

含咬着下唇，gun单手扶住了那根巨大，慢慢地沉坐下去，热水顺着穴口而入，滚烫在一瞬间袭来，“啊…嗯～”

 

mark捏着gun的腰肢，狠狠地顶了上去，就算分别了半年，gun的身体mark还是记得很清楚，他反复戳击着gun的敏感点，逼得gun不停收缩狠狠咬着mark的巨物。

 

“唔～啊嗯嗯…m...mark～不要～”gun的眼泪爽到飞出眼眶，丝毫不受控制。

 

托着gun的白皙翘臀，mark使劲揉捏，大刀阔斧，不带一丝减缓“呼…不行，还不够。”，说着，mark用力地往那白臀上打了一巴掌，肉眼可见，它立马红了起来。

 

“啊～”

 

白嫩肉臀用力一夹，mark射了，滚烫的注满了gun的穴道。

 

喘息着，gun趴在了mark的胸口，任由着脸蛋随之起起伏伏，完全没发现，因为红唇的轻碰，伏在体内的巨硕又有了起势。

 

舌头溜进舔弄了一圈gun的耳蜗，mark说，“宝贝儿～换个姿势，继续补偿”

 

 

地球是圆的，只要相爱，就会相遇。

 


End file.
